degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Augustariver/Spiderwebs - Rewritten
Hey guys. I didn't really focus on the first two plots. I wanted to focus more on Cladam. Cuz its my crackship. _________________________________________ Audra : Drew..Drew..Drew! Drew : (wakes up) What? Audra : Guess what? Drew : Ugh, what? Audra : We got our baby back! Drew : Adam is out of his coma? Audra : Yes sir. Drew : Lets get going! (they hug) (Degrassi intro) (In class) Maya : (gets binder out of back pack) Tristan : (sits down) Hey best bud! Maya : Oh hi! Zoe : (sits down next to Tristan) Hey Trish! Maya : (glares at Zoe and takes Tristan by his hand) Tristan : Ow! Maya : Why is she sitting with us? Tristan : Because shes my friend? Maya : Tris! Tristan : What? Maya : Remember all those things she did to me? Tristan : Yeah. Let it go, Maya. (Tristan sits down next to Zoe) Maya : (rolls eyes and sighs) (Next Plot) Clare : (fake coughs) Hey Mom. Helen : Hello. Clare : (fakes coughs) Listen, I’m not feeling so hot. Helen : Oh dear. Whats wrong? Clare : I think I have strep throat. Helen : Mhm. Clare : I’m serious. (fakes coughs) I checked my throat. Helen : Okay. Will you be fine by yourself? I’m going to the store. (Clare nods) Helen leaves. And Alli calls. Clare : Hello? Alli : Clare! Why aren’t you at school? Clare : I’m sick. Alli : Doesn’t sound like it. Clare : Listen Alli, I faked it. Alli : Why? Clare : Because! Eli cheated on me with some girl. Alli : Aww Sweetie. Want me to come over? Clare : No. I just need to be a lone. Alli : Okay. Feel better. (Next Plot) (In the hospital) Adam : (drinks hot water) Drew : Hello? Doctor : Come in. Drew : Adam, your awake. Adam : (nods his head) Drew : (cries tears of joy) You don’t know how happy I am. Adam : Me too. Doctor : Adam will be taking some treatments in the mean time. Drew : Okay. (Doctor leaves) Adam : Is everything okay? Drew : Yes. Adam : Good. Drew : There is going to be a feast at the school, wanna come? Adam : Yes! I can’t wait to see Clare Bear, Becks, Alli, Dallas, Maya, Everyone! Drew : Good! (They both smile) Next plot. (At Lunch) Maya : Hey Tris. Tristan : Hey. So how are things with you and Miles? Maya : Great. Zoe : (sits down next to Tristan) Hey Tristie! Tristan : Hey Zobro. (The two giggle) Zoe : (sees Maya) Oh, Tristan, can we go somewhere else? Tristan : What? Why? Zoe : (nudges head at Maya) Maya : I’m going to go. Tristan : What why? Maya : (nudges head at Zoe) Tristan :Can we just sit here together and be peaceful? Please? Zoe and Maya : Fine.. Tristan : Thank you best buds. (Next Plot) Eli : (knocks on door) Clare : (doesn’t answer) Eli : Clare! I know your in there. Please open up. Clare : No. Eli : Why not? Clare : Go away! Eli : Clare, I know your upset that I cheated on you, but can we talk? Clare : (opens door) Sure. Eli : Clare, I’m sorry that I cheated on you. Clare : I know you are. But why? Eli : Because, I just missed you. Clare : So missing me makes it okay to cheat on me? Eli : No but. Clare : Cheating is cheating, Eli. Eli : It was just a kiss, Clare! Clare : Just a kiss? Eli : Yes! Clare : How should I believe a cheater? Eli : Clare.. Clare : Go. (Next Plot) During the play. Zoe : Our scene is next. Tristan : Okay. Maya : Hi. Zoe : (hugs Tristan) Hi Maya! Maya : Oh hi. They glare at each other. Tristan : I love you both and I want us to hang out without glaring! Maya : I’m sorry, Tristan. I’ll stop. Tristan : You keep saying that. Maya : Tris! (After play) Tristan : This play was so fun! Zoe : I know right. Maya : Hi. Zoe : Hi. Tristan : Oh boy. Zoe : Listen Maya, I’m sorry for what I did to you. I hope we can make amends, for the sake of Tristan. Maya : For Tristan. (they shake hands) Tristan : Yay! Bestie Trio! Maya and Zoe : Yay! (Next Plot) Clare : (puts the student council stuff down and sits on the couch and begins to cry) Adam : Hello? Clare : This room is being used. Adam : Clare Bear? Are you okay? Clare : No. Adam : Wanna talk? Clare : I don’t know. Adam : Letting your emotions out helps. Clare : Eli cheated on me with Lenore. Adam : Clare.. Clare : Am I not good enough for him? Adam : Clare.. You are amazing and beautiful. You deserve better. Clare : (wipes tears) You think so? Adam : Yes. Clare : (kisses him) Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Clare leaves. Adam : (smiles) (At the feast) Alli : Clare! Your here! Clare : Yay. Alli : Did you and Eli fix everything up? Clare : No.. Alli : I heard Adam is back. Clare : Um.. Yea.. Alli : OMG. What happened? Clare : Don’t tell anyone this. Alli : Promise. Clare : I kissed Adam. Alli : On the lips? Clare : (nods her head) Alli : Does Eli know? Clare : No. Does this make me a hyprocrite? Alli : No. It doesn’t. Clare : Good. Eli : Hey. Clare : What do you want? Eli : Here. Clare : Gifts won’t buy me back. Eli : Just read it. Clare : (flips through it) Thank you! (hugs him and stares at Adam) Adam : (waves and smiles) Clare : Your the best, Eli. Episode ends. Category:Blog posts